Wanna take a bath?
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Lance Corporal Rivaille adore prendre des bains. Eren s'en rendra bien compte lorsque, par un heureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de son corporal et que ce dernier lui demande de l'aide - enfin, si ce n'est que ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna take a bath?**

Résumé : **Lance Corporal Rivaille adore prendre des bains. Eren s'en rendra bien compte lorsque, par un heureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de son corporal et que ce dernier lui demande de l'aide - enfin, si ce n'est que ça...**

Paring : **Ereri \o/ pas de SnK sans eux deux :D ****_!_**

Genre : **Au début, je voulais faire un truc plutôt calme, mélancolique et soft en même temps. Mais à peine j'ai commencé quelques lignes que mon sens de l'humour pourri a pris le dessus, et du coup, ça a donné ça. De la romance et de l'humour :') /SBAAAF/ *Splash, t'es désespérante !***

Rating : **Je sais pas, j'hésite XD Non, c'est définitivement T pour cette première partie :) la deuxième tournera sûrement au M après XD**

N/A : **VOUI ! Premier écrit sur Shingeki no Kyojin \o/ *clap clap***

**Enfin, je vais faire une note plus sérieuse (quoiqu'avec Splash Boum, les trucs sérieux, ça tombe toujours à l'eau -w-) : ce two-shot intitulé 'Wanna take a bath' (merci Google pour la traduction XD) se passera dans la plupart du temps dans la salle de bain de notre petit chef-corporal 8) (allez savoir pourquoi, sûrement mon esprit pervers, tee heh ! *p*). Donc ne vous attendez pas à une soudaine attaque de titan (même si Eren l'aurait souhaité, vous comprendrez en lisant ce premier chapitre x)).**

**Ah, oui, je ne suis pas le manga, désolé ;_; Je me base donc seulement sur ce que l'anime nous donne x) d'ailleurs, j'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, c'est toujours ma première peur '_'**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

_Musique : Palette - Hanatan & Yuyoyuppe_ _(VOCALOID)_

Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (sinon, SnK aurait été depuis longtemps classé en R-18 8D)_  
_**

* * *

Lance Corporal Rivaille adorait prendre des bains. Eren s'en était rendu compte un soir, alors qu'il passait devant sa porte. Inutile de lui demander comme il s'était retrouvé devant la chambre de son corporal, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Peut-être une petite balade dans la base du Scouting Legion, qui sait ?

Eren avait longuement hésité avant de se demander s'il ne devait pas frapper à sa porte pour savoir si Rivaille avait besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien risquer sa vie sachant que son corporal détestait être dérangé. Finalement, Jaeger avait décidé de ne pas tenter le diable, ne tenant pas à déranger Levi - mais au moment de quitter le seuil de sa chambre, la porte s'était ouverte sur le visage de son corporal, le reste du corps caché derrière.

"Eren ?" fit-il, moyennement surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme, qui fit tout de même sursauter Eren. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise, cherchant visiblement une réponse à sa question. Comme était-il censé lui dire qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire devant la porte de sa chambre et que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, s'y était arrêté devant ?

"B-Bonsoir, corporal ! Je... passais juste par là." répondit-il en torturant le pan de son haut. Les yeux de Rivaille le scrutèrent de haut en bas avant que sa voix ne retentisse. A son ton plus traînant et lasse que d'habitude, Eren devina que Rivaille devait être vraiment fatigué.

"Ah, tu tombes bien. Viens ici, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Eren avait écarquillé les yeux avant d'hocher vivement la tête. C'était surprenant : il n'aurait jamais pensé que son supérieur lui demanderait de l'aide - l'idée ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Après tout, s'il pouvait servir à quelque chose, Eren était toujours volontaire. Mikasa et Armin lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était de nature bienveillante, au fond.

Rivaille l'avait donc laissé passer, se décalant sur le côté, avant de le dépasser. Involontairement, les yeux d'Eren se posèrent sur la silhouette en face de lui et ses joues n'avaient pas manqué de rougir lorsqu'il vit que Rivaille était à presque nu, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches pour cacher ses parties intimes. C'était plutôt embarrassant de voir son supérieur en presque tenue d'Adam - surtout que Rivaille ne semblait même pas y prêter attention.  
Pendant qu'il tentait de ne pas poser ses yeux sur le corps de son corporal, Jaeger n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils changeaient de pièce. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu une baignoire en face de lui qu'il constata le changement d'environnement, se trouvant maintenant dans une salle de bain. Rivaille posa un premier pied dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau chaude et s'y installa, posant la serviette auparavant sur ses hanches sur le bord du robinet, juste à côté de Jaeger dont le regard ne quittait plus les mouvements de son corporal. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas dévisager les personnes - sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ça faisait peur et que c'était malpoli -, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les cheveux humides de Rivaille d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa nuque avec une telle lenteur qu'elles lui donnaient l'envie presque irrépressible de les lécher, de passer sa langue sur sa peau blanche, de marquer son territoire... Et de faire mille chose en même temps. Son esprit était troublé par tellement d'idées qu'il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

"Eren" fit la voix de Rivaille, faisant sortir le susnommé de ses pensées. "Approche." ordonna-t-il en lui faisant un signe. Eren sentit son coeur rater un battement, se demandant si finalement, il n'allait pas regretter de ne pas avoir traverser le couloir au lieu de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Rivaille. S'il s'approchait plus de lui, il ne saurait pas quoi faire si ses envies prenaient le dessus parce qu'il perdrait la boule - oh, et puis, il était sûr et certain que Rivaille lui donnerait un bon coup de pied dans le crâne pour oser toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux.

Eren hésita quelques secondes avant de faire quelques pas vers Rivaille, le coeur battant. Une fois arrivé, il s'accroupit devant la baignoire, juste au dessus de son corporal.

"Frotte-moi le dos." déclara Rivaille en lui tournant le dos. Eren manqua presque de s'étouffer avec un cri qu'il retînt de justesse, prit de court par l'ordre de Rivaille. Ce qu'il lui demandait là se révélait pratiquement **IMPOSSIBLE** pour lui. Juste quand il essayait de ne pas penser au corps de Rivaille, d'enlever de son esprit toute sorte d'idées pas très catholiques, il lui demandait de le **TOUCHER**. Frotter son dos. Non, Rivaille avait vraiment choisit la mauvaise personne pour ce genre d'activité. "Hé, Eren." gronda son corporal d'impatience en lui lançant un regard insistant.

"O-Oui, je... je vais le faire." bégaya Jaeger en enfilant un gant de toilette sur sa main. Il versa dessus une généreuse quantité de savon avant de prendre une grande inspiration. OK, il fallait qu'il calme son taux de testostérone et arrêter de penser à Rivaille et à son corps de dieu... **Wow**.

C'était juste tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait **PAS** le faire, pour l'amour de dieu !

"Dîtes, corporal... Vous êtes sur que vous-" Eren se stoppa et se raidit en voyant le regard meurtrier que Rivaille lui lançait avant d'avaler sa salive. "C-Compris..."

Avec une lenteur dans ses gestes, Eren frotta le dos de son corporal, mordant sa lèvre inférieur chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Non, pourquoi lui ? Rivaille aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! S'il seulement il savait qu'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux mouvement !

"Gamin, tu trembles." fit remarquer son supérieur en fronçant des sourcils. "C'est gênant."

Eren sursauta une nouvelles fois, et à son tour, constata effectivement qu'il tremblait - presque autant qu'une feuille. Rivaille soupira et se tourna vers lui, ennuyé.

"Ecoute bien, Eren. Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, alors dis-le. Mais ne me fais pas tourner autour du pot pendant une heure." lança-t-il en s'accoudant au bord de la baignoire, posant sa joue contre le dos de sa main. Ses prunelles métalliques l'analysait presque, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Eren.

"Qu... Non, je... Tout va bien, corporal. C'est juste que..." commença ce dernier en détournant le regard. Il sentait sur lui celui pesant de de son supérieur.

"Que ?" insista le corporal en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est embarrassant." termina Eren en grimaçant. Rivaille soupira et passe une main derrière sa nuque, l'air agacé.

"Si ce n'est que ça... Jaeger, je ne suis pas une putain de fille, merde." grogna-t-il en se levant de la baignoire, ne tenant pas compte qu'il montrait à Eren ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré voir de toute sa vie, même dans ses rêves les plus déjantés. "Regarde-moi, Eren. Je te jure que si tu ne finis pas ce foutu lavage dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je t'arrache la tête et je me baigne dans ton sang, pigé ? Maintenant passe ce foutu gant de toilette sur mon putain de dos et frotte-le !"

Eren poussa un cri paniqué et il força Rivaille à se rasseoir dans la baignoire, appuyant sur ses épaules. "J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! A vos ordres, corporal !" s'écria-t-il en frottant son dos, les joues rouges. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il **L**'avait vu. Oh, il le savait depuis le début pourtant, il l'avait dit, c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller dans la salle de bain du corporal.**  
**

Ce dernier poussa un soupir d'aise, les bras croisés sur le bord de la baignoire. Il posa son menton dessus, appréciant encore plus les frottements contre son dos, remuant même quelques fois pour mieux profiter du contact. Est-ce qu'il se doutait seulement que derrière lui, Jaeger était **PRESQUE **hors de contrôle - à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, la nature violente de son corporal ne lui était pas inconnue, si ç'aurait été quelqu'un comme Armin, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Et quand il pensait au sort que pourrait lui réserver Rivaille, ça calmait un peu son excitation - mais pas complètement, malheureusement.

Eren passa son autre main derrière ses cheveux, l'autre étant occupé à frotter son dos, et soupira en voyant que Rivaille était satisfait - enfin, il en avait déduit ainsi en voyant que les épaules de son corporal se détendre et son souffle plus lent et régulier.

"Est-ce que... c'est bon ?" demanda Jaeger en évitant de regarder la nuque de Rivaille - oh, qu'il avait hâte de retrouver sa chambre pour se remettre de ses émotions. Si seulement Rivaille savait à quel point !

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et se redressa avant d'attraper le gant de toilette. Eren souffla discrètement de soulagement et se leva précipitamment, prêt à partir de cette salle de bain où beaucoup trop de choses inattendues s'étaient passées. **Cependant**, avant même de pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas vers la sortie, il sentit quelque chose retenir le pan de son haut, ce qui le fit sursauté. Paniqué, il tourna la tête vers l'objet qui l'empêchait de s'échapper.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler une main un _'objet'_.

"Il te reste du savon sur la main." remarqua Rivaille, l'air fatigué. Mais les traits de son visage semblait plus détendu et relaxé, donnant cette impression de repos au corporal.

"Ah, oui... vrai." affirma Eren en hochant de la tête. Il se tourna vers le robinet pour se laver la main, mais Rivaille tira brusquement sur son bras d'un coup sec, plongeant la main de Jaeger dans l'eau. Dans la brusquerie de son mouvement, il avait accidentellement frôlé sa cuisse contre le dos de sa main, mais si ça n'avait pas déranger Rivaille, l'autre semblait plutôt troublé par ce contact. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il allait pouvoir se retenir - non parce que vu la tournure des événements, il n'allait plus faire long feu. Il avait l'impression que Rivaille le draguait ouvertement sans le faire exprès. Son corporal avait une manière surprenante d'agir, et justement, Eren ne s'y attendait jamais - du coup, quand Rivaille faisait, Jaeger perdait ses moyens et ne savait jamais quoi faire.

Eren retira sa main et l'essuya contre son pantalon tandis que celle de Rivaille restait accrochée à son pan. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Pitié, qu'il ne lui demande pas quelque chose d'impossible, s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans cette fichue salle de bain avec ce type canon, il allait carrément exploser.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais partir, Eren."

...non. Non. NON.

Jaeger se tourna vers Rivaille et étira un sourire crispé. Il ne savait plus si sa situation actuelle était signe de chance ou de malchance, s'il était au Paradis ou en Enfer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Rivaille avait besoin de compagnie - apparemment. Sauf que là, maintenant, tout de suite : Eren n'était pas en état de le faire.

"J-J'ai encore des choses à faire, corporal." tenta-t-il en essayant d'enlever les doigts autour de son haut. Mais Rivaille ne semblait pas décider à lâcher prise, l'air ennuyé peint sur le visage.

"Tu ne sais pas mentir, gamin." grogna-t-il. "Invente autre chose."

"Qu- Corporal !" supplia le brun en attrapant le poignet de son supérieur. Il fut surpris de voir que les poignets de Rivaille avaient la peau aussi blanche que le reste de son corps et qu'ils étaient plutôt fins. Mais... Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça !

"Quoi ?" Rivaille serra plus fort sa prise sur son haut et tira brusquement dessus, faisant tomber Eren dans la baignoire sur lui. Par chance, ce dernier avait eût le réflexe de plaquer ses deux mains contre le mur - cependant, leurs visages se trouvaient juste à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et Jaeger se trouvait juste au dessus du corps de son corporal.

...Dans cette position, il avait **JUSTE** l'impression de l'avoir à sa merci. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait...

**NON**. Pitié, qu'un titan fasse une soudain apparition pour qu'il puisse sortir de là ! Toutes les idées du plus _soft_ au plus _hard_ défilaient dans son esprit à une vitesse - presque aussi rapide que celle du titan en armure. Eren était mentalement atteint - il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il devait faire vite, où bien ce simple bain allait se transformer en viol.

"Eren." souffla Rivaille juste tout près de ses lèvres. Jaeger frissonna en sentant le souffle, rougissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant. "Ton visage est rouge."

"Khh- !" Le plus grand usa toute sa force dans ses bras pour se relever et quitter la baignoire, Rivaille haussant un sourcil. "Je suis désolé, corporal... Hum, un autre soir, peut-être ?" fit-il en se pressant vers la sortie de la salle de bain. Avant de quitter son corporal, il lui adressa un dernier sourire et déclara : "Bonne nuit, corporal !".

Peu après, son supérieur entendit des pas précipités, puis la porte claquer doucement et enfin, le silence totale. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et plaqua sa tête contre le mur, fatigué.

'_Ce type est un véritable imbécile suicidaire tout droit venu de l'Enfer. Comment un crétin aussi mignon peut-il être aussi tentant ?'_

Rivaille passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la baignoire, attrapant la serviette qu'il posa autour de ses épaules. Puis, il sortit de sa salle de bain et s'écroula sur son lit, fermant les yeux.

Tant pis. Il réussirait une prochaine fois.

* * *

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Eren se dépêcha de se réfugier dans sa mini salle de bain - qui ne contenait que des toilettes et un robinet, les douches étant collectives - et il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, au bord de la crise.

Oh, dieu. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir. Qu'est-ce que Rivaille avait en tête en faisant ça ? C'était troublant, embrassant, si gênant, électrisant... _Brr_. Est-ce qu'il était même conscient de ce qu'il faisait ?

_'J'ai dit une prochaine fois... Mais... Je me demande quant cette 'prochaine fois' arrivera... Je ne suis pas sûr si je pourrais me retenir comme ce soir...'_

Eren s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. A cause de Rivaille, il était excité. Sa faute. Exténué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en sentant ses habits lui coller à la peau.

Ses vêtements étaient mouillés - à cause d'un certain corporal trop canon. Peut-être plus que Satan en personne.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Eren Jaeger ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'_ils_ en arriveraient à _là_. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Avec Rivaille, on ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir.

_Jamais_.

* * *

**Les gens, il est actuellement trois heures du matin et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais sur ce site - je dois être mentalement atteinte ;_; /SBAAF/ *depuis le temps qu'on me dit d'aller voir un psy...***

**Mais peu importe ! :D Si vous pouvez voir mon état actuelle, c'est que vous avez finalement réussir à lire cette petite connerie tout droit sortie de mon cerveau et que vous être arrivé à la fin de la première partie \o/ J'ouvrirais le champagne et on trinquera par télépathie, ça vous dit x) ?**

**Bref, Eren et ses allusions perverses, hein... -w- petit coquin, va ! J'espère que notre corporal adoré ne lit pas dans ses pensées C8 Pour tout vous dire, sans l'humour, je crois qu'Eren serait beaucoup plus confiant et n'aurait même pas cherché à hésiter avant de sauter sur Rivaille XD mais bon, j'y peux rien, ça vient tout seul :D**

**Sinon, comme il se fait assez tard (et que j'ai surtout la flemme de relire -w- la feignasse...), je pense corriger d'éventuelles erreurs demain ou dans la semaine (pfeuh... tu le feras jamais, Splash è_é - Qu... Quoi ? Mais si ! ;_;) :) mais si jamais vous en voyez une, n'hésitez pas ^^ **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ^o^ ! J'espère vous revoir pour la seconde partie :D**

**Big hug :3 ! \o (et bonne nuit, vu qu'il est trois heures du mat' XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna take a bath?**

Résumé : **Lance Corporal Rivaille adore prendre des bains. Eren s'en rendra bien compte lorsque, par un heureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de son corporal et que ce dernier lui demande de l'aide - enfin, si ce n'est que ça...**

Paring : **Ereri \o/ pas de SnK sans eux deux :D ****_!_**

Genre : **Au début, je voulais faire un truc plutôt calme, mélancolique et soft en même temps. Mais à peine j'ai commencé quelques lignes que mon sens de l'humour pourri a pris le dessus, et du coup, ça a donné ça. De la romance et de l'humour :') /SBAAAF/ *Splash, t'es désespérante !***

Rating : **M pour ce chapitre mes poussins ;D !**

N/A : **OH. MY. GOD. O/O**

**Vous avez été formidables ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews O/O Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai fait la danse du ventre pendant au moins une semaine C: THANKS ! Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais autant, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes ont apprécié mes écrits :) Ca me donne envie de tous vous demander en mariage XD (ouuuh, la polygame !). Mille merci ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira autant que la première ;)**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori et qui l'ont suivit O/O Aww, je ne pensais pas que 'Wanna take a bath' aurait autant de succès x) I'm so happy ! /SBAAAF/**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire cette deuxième (et dernière ;_; nyuuuh) partie ! C:**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

_Musique : Porcelain - Marianas Trench_

Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (sinon, SnK aurait été depuis longtemps classé en R-18 8D)**

* * *

Rivaille s'approchait de lui, lentement, comme une bête qui allait bondir sur sa proie. C'était tellement hypnotisant de voir chacun de ses mouvements qu'Eren Jaeger oublia un instant de respirer, le souffle court. Mais habillé seulement d'une serviette attachée autour de ses hanches, Lance Corporal Rivaille était diablement sexy - et ô combien, désirable à souhait. Eren aurait tout donné rien que pour le sentir en lui.

"Eren." murmura la voix de Rivaille qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Eren tressaillit doucement, sentant sur lui le souffle chaud de son corporal caresser ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Eren entrouvrit sa bouche, quémandant un baiser que Rivaille lui accorda avec sa langue en bonus. Sa main descendit lentement vers sa verge et le désir s'empara de son corps en la sentant aussi dure et raide qu'un bâton. "Impatient" fut le mot qui sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Eren pousser un soupir lascif contre sa bouche et se cambrer sensuellement contre lui. La proximité entre leurs deux corps étaient quasi-inexistante, mais chacun pouvait profiter de la chaleur de l'autre - ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Eren, qui appréciait particulièrement la peau douce de Rivaille contre la sienne.

"Je veux..." commença-t-il en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son corporal. Ce dernier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, glissant ses mains sur son postérieur. Il s'amusa à masser les deux rondeurs de chair, faisant rougir Jaeger qui se cramponnait à Rivaille et ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher. "Prenez-moi, corporal..." supplia Eren entre deux baisers. Pour répondre à sa demande, Rivaille détacha la serviette autour de ses hanches et lécha sa nuque avant de marquer sa peau d'une morsure. Lentement, il lécha le sang qui avait perlé, avouant quelque chose à Eren comme "c'est dommage que tu te régénère, personne ne verras que tu m'appartient."

Rivaille approcha sa bouche près de son oreille et en mordilla le lobe. "Avec ou sans préparation ?" demanda-t-il en écartant les jambes d'Eren. La respiration hachurée par les baisers et les gémissements, Eren ne put que souffler contre ses lèvres, assez fort pour que Rivaille puisse l'entendre.

"Peu importe..." Eren ferma les yeux, appréciant le membre de Rivaille qui frottait impatiemment contre ses fesses. "Pénétrez-moi... Hngh !" Rivaille commença à écarter les deux rondeurs de son amant, le regard fiévreux. "Aah... Prends-moi !" cria presque Eren, oubliant totalement de vouvoyer son supérieur. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et il s'enfonça dans la chair de son amant, jurant entre ses dents sur son étroitesse. Il était si serré, comme à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait...

Lentement, Eren mouva ses hanches contre les siennes et poussa des soupirs de plaisir chaque fois qu'il sentait le sexe de Rivaille venir et revenir, le pénétrant plus profondément à chaque poussée.

"Aaaah... Corporal... C'est si... Ah ! ...bon... Encore !" gémit Jaeger en sentant son cou être grignoter par des dents capricieuses. Rivaille releva la tête et bougea plus vite ses hanches, frappant sans cesse sa prostate avec précision, faisant perdre la tête à son amant. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son corporal, criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

"Quelle indécence, Eren." murmura Rivaille en prenant sa verge entre ses doigts, masturbant son amant. "Crier de telles choses à mon oreille..."

"Hmm... Plus vite... Corporal..." supplia Jaeger, le regard fiévreux. Rivaille l'embrassa, étouffant ses gémissements. Eren sentait que la fin était proche au fur et à mesure des coups de reins qu'il subissait et son anneau de chair se serra autour du membre qui le pilonnait depuis un moment. "Je... Je vais jouir... Ah !"

La respiration erratique et essoufflée de Rivaille se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son oreille avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui et lèche ses larmes de plaisir, traçant un large sillon humide sur ses yeux. Eren allait bientôt venir, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort, intense, et lui-même sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.  
Puisant dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Rivaille attrapa le bras d'Eren et tira dessus, plaquant leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre. Eren était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, effectuant lui-même les mouvements de bassin tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le plaisir grimpant en lui de plus en plus. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se contracta autour du sexe de Rivaille avant de sentir un violent spasme s'emparer de son corps, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

"AAAAH !"

* * *

"AAAAH !"

Eren se réveilla brusquement en sursaut, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Lui-même ne savait pas si ça provenait de la gêne ou de la chaleur, mais il transpirait légèrement et sa gorge était sèche. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé dans son sommeil ? Où plutôt, crié, soupiré, gémit de plaisir ? Au point où il en était, c'était fort possible vu le rêve troublant qu'il venait de faire.  
Il tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur contre sa poitrine et se recoucha dans son lit avant de fermer les yeux. Depuis l'accident de la salle de bain - qu'Eren avait pris soin d'intituler "la salle de bain de l'enfer et du désir irrépressible de sauter sur des personnes canons violentes et inconscientes de leurs gestes ainsi que de l'effet qu'elles provoquent aux pauvres jeunes hommes qui tentent tant bien que mal de se retenir, même si à deux doigts de sauter de la falaise" - ce genre de rêve troublant lui arrivait pratiquement toutes les nuits. Pas que ça le déplaisait, au contraire, mais c'était plutôt dérangeant d'avoir une érection aussi dure de bon matin. Il était certain que Rivaille n'apprécierait pas vraiment cette petite attention envers lui et le frapperait sans aucun doute. Eren ne tenait pas réellement à se faire étriper par son corporal, bien que ce dernier soit assez motivé pour le faire (vu la violence de ses coups...).

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?" murmura Eren pour lui-même en craignant pour sa vie. Si Rivaille le voyait dans cet état... Non, en faîtes, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il allait juste mourir - ou sauter d'une falaise parce que son corporal était trop beau, trop sexy, trop canon._  
_

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'épisode de la salle de bain avait **ENTIÈREMENT** été de sa faute. Certes, Eren s'était retrouvé devant sa porte par un pur hasard - mais c'était Rivaille qui l'avait invité dans sa chambre (où plutôt, dans sa salle de bain). C'était lui aussi qui lui avait donné l'ordre même de lui frotter le dos. Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'était aussi **LUI** qui lui avait demandé de **RESTER** avec **LUI**.

'_Pourquoi moi ?_' se questionna mentalement Eren en soupirant. Rivaille aurait très bien pu demander à Petra ou Irvin (bien que, pour une raison inconnue, Eren détestait totalement cette idée) ou appeler un des membres de son équipe (mais encore une fois, Eren ne préféra pas penser à cette situation...). Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisit lui, un simple humain... Non, ok. Le mot **SIMPLE** n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié : d'une simple morsure, il pouvait grandir de quinze mètres et réduire en fumée tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage d'un simple coup de pied. Se transformer en titan n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, néanmoins, Eren était quand même un **HUMAIN** de sexe **MÂLE** avec des **ENVIES** et des **DÉSIRS**. Etait-ce le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui ou bien un châtiment divin ? Dieu lui en voulait-il de pouvoir se transformer en titan au point de le mettre à l'épreuve en lui mettant un Rivaille nu devant ses yeux ? _'Si c'est le cas, Dieu est vraiment cruel...'_ soupira Eren en son for intérieur.

Et puis, Rivaille avait lui aussi agit. En lui donnant des ordres, en se levant brusquement (et faire voir à Eren un joli petit cadeau entre ses jambes), en le tirant dans la baignoire... Est-ce que derrière tous ces gestes se cachait un message du genre : "Eren Jaeger, c'est le dernier bain que tu verras de ta vie. Profites-en bien, parce que c'est même pas toi qui va te baigner là-dedans *suivit d'un rire sadique*)". Il allait sans dire que le monde était d'une cruauté sans pareille pour lui faire subir une telle souffrance.

"Hé, Jaeger ! Lève-toi, t'es à la bourre !" cria le garde qui surveillait à la porte de sa chambre. Eren sursauta avant de se lever du lit, remarquant au passage les joues rouges de gêne du type qui le gardait (non... il l'avait **ENTENDU CRIER DE PLAISIR TOUTE LA NUIT** ? Impossible...). Il tenta discrètement de cacher son érection - argh, et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour **CA** ? Il avait passé trop de temps à cogiter mentalement dans son lit ! Quel imbécile !**  
**

Derrière lui, il ne vit pas le garde qui passait une main sur son visage, pris d'une bouffée de chaleur.

'_Ô, doux seigneur... Il faut que je prévienne le corporal Rivaille... Ce que ce gamin a fait cette nuit, c'est juste...!_'_  
_

Traduction : "j'aurais aimé me crever les tympans pour ne pas entendre Eren Jaeger crier de plaisir toute la nuit".

_~o~o~o~_

"T'es prêt, Jaeger ?" fit le garde en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Eren hocha de la tête et sortit de la pièce avant de monter les escaliers qui le menèrent vers le hall. Depuis tout le temps qu'il passait ici, il avait appris à connaître le plan du château comme sa poche - et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle à manger en entendant son ventre grogner.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les seules personnes qu'il trouva furent Rivaille (bah... bien évidemment, était-ce aussi le châtiment de Dieu ?) et Petra, qui buvaient tranquillement une tasse de thé. Petra le salua tandis que son corporal se contentait de le regarder - parce qu'Eren le fuyait carrément du regard, rougissant. Mais hé ! qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si le rêve qu'il venait de faire cette nuit lui revenait inlassablement en tête ?!

"Tu es en retard, Eren." déclara la voix de Rivaille en le faisant tressaillir. "Grouille-toi de manger."

Eren hocha de la tête et pris une tasse avant de verser de l'eau chaude. Puis, il ajouta du thé et mélangea avec sa cuillère, évitant autant que possible le regard de son corporal posé sur lui.

"As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?" lui demanda Petra avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"...erm..." Eren hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si le rêve qu'il avait fait était signe d'une bonne ou mauvaise nuit - sachant que le garde qui le surveillait avait **PEUT-ETRE** entendu ses cris, soupirs, gémissements et tout ce que l'on peut dire quand on se fait prendre par Lance Corporal Rivaille au lit. "...oui, assez bonne." répondit-il finalement en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. Quand est-ce que Rivaille arrêterait de le regarder ?

"Tant mieux alors." murmura Petra en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse. "Aujourd'hui, j'ai plusieurs projets pour toi."

Les yeux d'Eren quittèrent enfin leur reflet sur le thé pour aller se poser sur Petra, qui avait toujours ce sourire confiant marqué sur ses lèvres. "Des... projets ?"

Rivaille se leva soudainement de sa chaise, laissant sa tasse sur la table avant de quitter la salle à manger sous les regards surpris d'Eren et Petra. Bah, en même temps, leur capitaine était imprévisible, alors personne ne les prévenait quand Rivaille agissait.

Finalement, Petra utilisa cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'Eren, visiblement plus motivée que quelques secondes auparavant - et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. "Eren, l'équipe veut faire une surprise au corporal." déclara-t-elle en chuchotant. "Aujourd'hui, on s'est tous mis d'accord pour faire le ménage !"

"P... Pardon ? Le ménage ?" répéta Eren, incrédule. Ca, pour une surprise, c'était plutôt... original, ouais.

"Tu sais qu'en ce moment, notre corporal travaille dur ? Il passe des nuits blanches sur des papiers à remplir et ne dors que très rarement. As-tu remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux tout à l'heure ?"

'_Pas vraiment_', puisqu'il avait été plus occupé à éviter son regard que de voir son visage. Il secoua timidement de la tête, honteux de ne pas s'être soucié de l'état de son corporal.

"S'il te plaît, aide-nous." demanda Petra en prenant sa main dans les siennes. "Le corporal fait de son mieux, nous aussi !"

"B-Bien sur ! Compte sur moi." déclara Eren en esquissant un sourire. Un air ravi apparu sur le visage de Petra et, après s'être levée de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Merci, Eren." le remercia-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Puis, elle posa son index sur sa bouche et chuchota - assez fort pour qu'Eren l'entende. "Oh... Et pas un mot, d'accord ?"

Jaeger hocha de la tête avant de voir Petra quitter la salle à manger. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière, culpabilisant sur son propre comportement. Quel égoïste il était... Ne pas se soucier de l'état de son corporal et tenter de l'ignorer ? Pourquoi ? En plus de sa paperasse à terminer, Rivaille ne méritait pas son ignorance. Eren ne savait pas comment l'aider, mais il trouverait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Finalement, il se leva à son tour et débarrassa sa tasse avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quant à cette scène de ménage, il sentait que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu...

* * *

Une heure s'écoula, durant laquelle Eren se demandait si finalement, il avait bien fait de participer à cette séance ménage. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi fatiguant de nettoyer une - juste **une** seule fenêtre - tout en restant discret, Eren aurait depuis belle lurette refusé, surtout que Rivaille n'était pas la personne la plus naïve, aveugle et sourde, qu'il connaisse.

La journée venait à peine de commencer - et Eren se sentait déjà... fatigué.

_~o~o~o~_

La deuxième heure fut plus exténuante que la première.

En voulant nettoyer un tonneau, Eren avait malencontreusement fait la rencontre avec un rat (qui l'avait mordu au doigt...). Ca n'aurait pas été un problème de le rattraper, mais rattraper un rongeur sans faire de bruit ? Surtout avec Rivaille aux alentours ?

Sérieusement, non. Personne ne pouvait faire ça.

Pendant toute l'heure, Eren l'avait passé à pourchasser un rat. Comme si faire le ménage n'était pas crevant, il fallait aussi qu'il attrape des rongeurs plutôt féroces...

_~o~o~o~_

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe de Rivaille venait de terminer le premier étage.

Eren se permit une pause et colla son dos contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser avant d'atterrir par terre. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Le ménage était, tout compte fait, une activité crevante (surtout quand on devait pourchasser des rats...).

"Déjà crevé, gamin ?" fit Auruo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Pourtant, on a fait que le premier étage..."

Jaeger passa une main dans ses cheveux, craignant le moment où ce type se mordrait la langue encore une fois. Peut-être que c'était une manie chez lui ?

"Non, pas vraiment..." soupira Eren avec un petit sourire. '_En faîtes, si, je suis complètement mort._' Il avait eu envie de répondre quelque chose comme ça, mais au risque de subir ses moqueries, non merci.

"Tant mieux. Parce que le deuxième étage est un enfer." déclara Auruo avant de se lever. Eren sentit son sourire partir en fumée au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait la phrase dans sa tête.

_'Un enfer, tu dis...?_'

_~o~o~o~_

Les six heures qui passèrent fut les plus longues de sa vie.

Eren n'aurait jamais cru que passer une serpillière sur un sol lui prendrait une heure. En soixante minute, il avait à peine eût le temps de nettoyer une chambre - alors que l'équipe Rivaille était bien au-dessus de son record... (entre cinq et huit chambres, si Eren avait bien retenu). C'est alors que Petra lui avait révélé que tous les membres de l'équipe avaient été entraînés pour faire le ménage par Rivaille, avec rapidité et perfection (si ce n'était pas Rivaille, Eren aurait éclaté de rire... Qui avait l'idée d'apprendre ça à son équipage ? Mais, mine de rien, ça servait à quelque chose...).

"Ouf ! Terminé !" soupira Eren en passant son bras sur son front, enlevant la fine couche de transpiration.

"Non, Eren." La voix de Petra le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux vers elle. Comment ça, '_non_' ? Quel châtiment l'attendait, encore ? Est-ce que le château était si grand que ça ?

"Il reste la chambre du corporal." intervînt Auruo en remontant ses manches. "Et c'est moi qui la laverai."

"Pardon ? Non, je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais Auruo... tu n'es pas le plus qualifié d'entre nous."

"Et t'es pas non plus sa femme, Petra." répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je confirme ce qu'à dit Petra", déclara Erd en fronçant des sourcils."Tu n'es pas le meilleur pour faire le ménage, Auruo."

"Qu- Hé ! Je vous permet pas !"

Contre le mur, Eren sentit un sourire élargir ses lèvres et soupira intérieurement. C'était vrai qu'il ne restait plus que la chambre de Rivaille, mais comme son équipe semblait motivée au point de s'entre-tuer pour la nettoyer, Eren ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ne plus participer aux activités ménagères.

Alors qu'il avait **TOTALEMENT** tort.

"Eren, viens par ici." l'interpella Erd en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Eren obéit et se rapprocha du groupe avant de remarquer des bâtons en paille dans la main de Gunther. Interloqué, il le questionna silencieusement du regard.

"Vous connaissez, la courte-paille ?" fit Gunther en regardant les personnes présentes.

Ce fut un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite qui lui répondit franchement - et il soupira.

"Les règles sont simples : la personne qui pioche le plus grand bâton a gagné." Il plaça sa main au milieu du cercle que formait l'équipe Rivaille et il déclara. "A trois, on pioche, ok ? Un... Deux... Trois !"

Chacun attrapa son bâton si vite qu'Eren dut prendre le dernier qui restait - en espérant de tout coeur que ce soit le mauvais.

"J'ai gagné !" s'écria Auruo en montrant fièrement son bâton. Eren manqua un cri de joie et soupira de bonheur à la place, tenant à être discret (qui sait si Rivaille passait par-là...). "Je nettoierai la chambre de notre corporal !"

"On dirait que les jeux sont faits." soupira Erd en regardant son bâton. Petra fit de même avant de se pencher sur Eren.

"Et toi ?"

Eren étira un sourire crispé et se gratta timidement la joue. "Je crois qu'Auruo a gagné, ah ah..."

Mais il semblerait que Petra ne soit pas du même avis...  
Elle arracha le bâton de ses mains et pris celui d'Auruo avant que son expression déçue ne se transforme en une expression ravie et refaite. "Eren a gagné !"

'_Pardon ?_'

"Quoi...? Ce gamin a...?"

"Eren est donc celui désigné pour nettoyer la chambre de notre corporal" déclara Petra en lui tendant un seau d'eau et une serpillière. Eren était à deux doigts de refuser, mais Erd l'avait poussé dans la pièce, suivit de Petra qui avait déposé le matériel de ménage avant de fermer la porte, laissant seul Eren avec lui-même - complètement perdu.

"T'inquiète, Eren ! On surveille l'entrée !" cria Gunther, couvrant les cris rageurs d'Auruo. Eren se tourna vers la porte et dans une tentative désespérée, tenta de l'ouvrir, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un tirait sur la poignée de l'extérieur.

Donc, pour être franc... il était enfermé, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, il baissa ses yeux vers la serpillière et le seau. Puis, il regarda la chambre de Rivaille. Et s'accroupit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Que ferait l'équipe de Rivaille s'il le voyait mort à cause d'une hémorragie nasale ? Non, décidément, on avait mal choisit la personne pour faire le ménage dans la chambre de Lance Corporal Rivaille. Eren ne savait plus quoi faire. Est-ce que casser une fenêtre - à ses risques et périls - l'aiderait ? Eren n'en était pas si sûr, mais...

"Hey, grouille !" cria Erd en frappant contre la porte, faisant sursauter Jaeger (qui ne leur avait rien demandé). Tout était de la faute de ce stupide jeu à la noix !

'_Bon, c'est juste pour nettoyer, Eren. N.E.T.T.O.Y.E.R.__ Rien de bien méchant, ok...?_' se rassura-t-il mentalement en prenant une profonde inspiration. Eren commença à tremper la serpillière dans l'eau et passa un premier coup sur le sol avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

"Mince... J'ai pas passé le balai..." murmura-t-il en pâlissant légèrement. Chamboulé, il frappa contre la porte pour demander un balai - mais personne ('_les traîtres..._') ne semblait l'entendre, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, Jaeger abandonna complètement l'idée de passer le balai et d'y aller complètement avec la serpillière.

Une fois qu'il termina le sol de la chambre, Eren se dirigea vers la salle de bain et soupira. Inspira. Puis soupira encore une fois.

Ok. Sans Rivaille, c'était juste une salle de bain _normale_, avec une baignoire _normale_, et une serviette _normale_. Pas de quoi en faire une hémorragie nasale, hein ?  
Il laissa tremper la serpillière dans le seau avant de la ressortir et il se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, il nettoya comme il avait nettoyé le sol de la chambre, pressé d'en finir au plus vite. Une fois que la salle de bain serait terminée, il irait tranquillement s'allonger sur son lit et il tenterait de faire les yeux doux à Morphée pour qu'il le laisse rêver de lui et de son corporal en train de...

"Mais à quoi je pense, bon sang ?" murmura Eren en soupirant. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il se donnerait plutôt des baffes mentales pour oser penser à des choses aussi osées avec Rivaille.

"Eren ?"

Le susnommé sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. "Ou-"

Avant de se stopper brusquement.

'_C'est pas vrai... Je croyais qu'ils surveillaient l'entrée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fichu...?!_'_  
_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" demanda la voix - si sexy, marqua Eren dans un coin de sa tête - de Lance Corporal Rivaille qui haussait un sourcil. Eren tressaillit et serra entre ses doigts la serpillière. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne pas être là...

"Huh ? Qu'est-ce que... je fais ici ? Ah ah, bonne question... erm..." Eren détourna le regard, nerveux. Et dire que c'était censé être une surprise... "Je passe la serpillière ?"

Rivaille fronça des sourcils. "Tu me prends pour un bigleux ou quoi ?"

'_Oh, il est fâché, je l'ai mis en colère !_' paniqua intérieurement Jaeger en sentant son coeur battre contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Minute. Rivaille n'avait mit qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

'_Juste... une serviette ?_'_  
_

Les yeux verts de Jaeger brillèrent d'envie et sans s'en rendre compte, il dévisagea la silhouette si parfaite de Rivaille, sa peau blanche légèrement meurtrie par quelques traces rouges dût à l'uniforme... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, quand il avait touché les poignets de son corporal, il se rappelait de leur douceur, à quel point ils étaient fins et... mignons ? oui...

"Eren." l'interpella Rivaille en s'approchant de lui. Il sursauta, mais avant même de pouvoir faire un geste, son corporal lui donna une pichenette sur le front, cognant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. "Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, morveux ?"

Eren massa l'arrière de son crâne (il aurait juré avoir touché une bosse...) avant d'étirer un sourire désolé envers Rivaille. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua les horribles cernes sous les yeux et les traits crispés sur son visage, Eren fronça des sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de délicatement toucher sa joue, inquiet.

"Est-ce que ça va, corporal ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Rivaille. Ce dernier soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Pendant un instant, Eren crut que Rivaille ronronnait simplement contre la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait.

Seulement, la douleur qu'il sentit contre son tibia lui rappela que Rivaille restait Rivaille, surtout quand ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre peu après. C'était bien son corporal, ça... Rivaille termina par un coup de genou contre son menton avant de le tirer par le col de sa chemise, Monsieur "je-suis-un-titan" complètement K.O pour bouger. Il le tira vers la baignoire et posa sa tête contre le rebord.

"Monte dedans, Eren." ordonna-t-il en le lâchant. Les yeux verts clignèrent quelques secondes avant de s'écarquiller.

"H-Hein ? D-Dedans ? M...Mais c'est..."

"Arrête de parler et vas-y." le coupa Rivaille en le fusillant du regard. Eren posa ses yeux sur la baignoire avant d'avaler sa salive. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un bain - surtout pas quand Rivaille était juste à côté de lui.

"Je-"

Eren s'arrêta brusquement de parler en sentant qu'on le basculait dans la baignoire, sa tête rencontrant brusquement l'un des bords (à ce rythme-là, sa tête allait y passer) tandis que le reste de son corps passa complètement au-dessus. Encore assommé, il constata bien tard qu'il était encore en vêtements et qu'il avait salit la baignoire de son corporal (qu'il était censé laver) - cependant, il n'eût pas le temps de s'en soucier, car à peine avait-il repris ses esprits qu'il voyait déjà Rivaille entrer à son tour, passant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Eren et s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin.

"C... Corporal, c'est..."

"Ferme-là, Eren."

"Mais- Aah !"

Rivaille pinça son nez et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui-même ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était pour le faire taire où par simple envie. Mais au moins, Eren Jaeger arrêtait de jouer les petits timides et il l'avait **ENFIN** pour lui.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'occasion de lui sauter dessus...

Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, n'importe qui aurait pouffé de rire en voyant l'expression ébahie d'Eren, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Mais Rivaille se contenta juste de lâcher son nez et il fit sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise en poussant un soupir. Il y avait grand intérêt à ce que Jaeger réagisse, parce qu'il ne comptait pas tout faire tout seul.

"Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!" s'exclama Eren, rouge de gêne, en attrapant ses mains. Rivaille claqua sa langue contre son palais et approcha sa bouche de son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe, faisant gémir Jaeger qui lâcha prise et frotta son oreille, plus rouge qu'un instant auparavant. "C-Corporal..." Ses yeux verts le regardèrent avant que leur propriétaire ne soupire une nouvelle fois.

Il savait parfaitement ce que faisait Levi. N'importe qui, même un aveugle, saurait ce qu'il voulait.

C'était juste que son cerveau avait court-circuité pendant un instant et qu'il avait grandement besoin d'agir lui aussi. Après tout, s'il se prenait un coup de pied dans la figure, ce serait la faute à Rivaille. Si le lendemain il y aurait des marques sur son corps, ce serait la faute de Rivaille aussi. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait presque assommé pour le traîner jusqu'à sa baignoire ? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait ordonné de monter dedans ?

N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait embrassé ?

'_Tout est entièrement de SA faute._' Eren prit le visage de son corporal entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, mélangeant leurs salives. C'était vraiment étrange de sentir sa langue pousser contre une autre, c'était comme si elles se battaient et se caressaient en même temps, et rien que cette sensation fit frissonner Eren de la tête au pieds. Ce fut Rivaille qui coupa l'échange, frottant le filet de salive qui s'était échappé sur son menton avec sa main.

"C'est... C'était mon premier baiser." avoua Eren en rougissant. Il aurait presque cru voir sur les lèvres de son corporal l'ombre d'un sourire avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

"Et celui de tout à l'heure ?" questionna Rivaille en déboutonnant complètement sa chemise. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa nuque et mordilla légèrement dans la chair, faisant tressaillir Eren.

"Non, je veux dire... Hm... Le premier baiser que j'ai donné..." fit-il en fermant les yeux. Les lèvres de Rivaille descendirent vers sa clavicule et il suçota sa peau assez violemment car juste après, Eren constata que le suçon était d'une couleur violette. Est-ce que Rivaille était possessif... ?

Son corporal lécha la marque laissée avant de lever les yeux vers Eren.

"Dis-moi..." commença-t-il en mettant leurs visages au même niveau. Cette nuit, tu as rêvé de moi, pas vrai ?"

Eren crut qu'il basculait dans la sixième dimension en entendant ça. Comment est-ce que l'homme de ses fantasmes savait ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait crié tellement fort que ça s'était entendu dans tout le QG ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait consulté une voyante ? A moins qu'il n'ait un sixième sens...

"Je..."

"Le garde m'a dit que tu avais crié de plaisir en soupirant des "corporal" et des "Rivaille" et en gémissant des "mmmouuui, continuuuez, haaan, plus fo-"

Eren posa ses deux mains sur la bouche de son corporal, le visage rouge à un tel point qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait cramer. Pourquoi est-ce que Rivaille se sentait obligé de répéter tout ce que lui avait dit le garde ? Eh, minute : ça voulait aussi dire qu'on l'avait entendu pendant la nuit ? Quand il rêvait de lui et de son corporal en train de...

"Ne... N'en dis pas plus, s'il te plaît, Rivaille... C'est déjà assez..." Eren sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il ne vouvoyait plus son corporal et s'excusa de suite, surprenant (et ennuyant, pour dire la vérité...) Rivaille qui n'avait jamais vu autant d'expressions en un aussi court instant : peur, panique, gêne, honte... Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec monsieur "je-peux-me-transformer-en-titan" ?

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Eren." murmura Rivaille en enlevant les deux mains sur sa bouche. "Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu es avec moi."

La bouche grande ouverte d'Eren lui donna envie de se jeter dessus, mais il se retînt de justesse et à la place, se contenta de balancer ses bottes par dessus la baignoire avant d'avoir en tête l'idée d'ouvrir son pantalon. Ses mains habiles débouclèrent sa ceinture avant de défaire sa braguette. Mais au moment de passer sa main en dessous de son sous-vêtement (deviner pour quoi faire... Allons bon, ça pourrait être la première fois de Rivaille, mais néanmoins, il se montrait très entreprenant), Eren agrippa ses deux bras et bascula Rivaille contre le bord de la baignoire, assez fort pour qu'il ne résiste pas, plus doucement pour ne pas blesser sa tête (Eren connaissait très bien la douleur de se faire cogner la tête contre le bord d'une baignoire, faute de l'avoir ressentit, et ne voulait pas faire subir ça à son corporal, même si c'étai lui qui était le responsable de sa douleur au crâne... Peut-être qu'il devenait maso...)

"Mais vous... Enfin, tu es fatigué... Corpo-"

"Rivaille." le coupa ce dernier en soupirant. Son prénom ne lui était quand même pas si étranger à ce point-là, si ? Pas quand on le criait toute la nuit...

"Désolé... Ri...vaille... Mais je veux dire... erm... Petra a dit que tu étais fatigué en ce moment, alors..."

"Alors quoi ? Profites-en pour me sauter dessus." déclara son corporal en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. (Et Eren de penser : '_Je rêve ! Il. Est. En. Train. De. Me. TENTER._') "C'est ce que j'aurais fait, à ta place."

'_Oui, mais souviens-toi que je ne suis pas une bête sauvage comme toi..._' soupira intérieurement Jaeger en étirant un sourire crispé._  
_

Rivaille soupira à son tour et se leva brusquement. "Si ça te préoccupe tant, alors j'arrête." déclara-t-il en commençant à sortir de la baignoire. "Si tu ne veux pas le faire, on ne fera rien."

"Qu... Non, ce n'est pas..."

Eren se sentit coupable, parce que lui aussi avait envie de Rivaille, _bordel_ ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Rivaille le voulait autant que lui le voulait, où était le problème ?

"Rivaille, je..." Son corporal se tourna vers lui. Eren agrippa sa serviette avant de tirer dessus, le faisant basculer dans la baignoire. Accidentellement, dans sa chute, sa main glissa sur le robinet, faisant couler l'eau froide, tandis qu'il atterrissait à califourchon sur Eren. Le contact de l'eau froide contre ses genoux le fit légèrement frémir - dire qu'il détestait le froid...

Eren passa une main derrière sa nuque et attira leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, provoquant de nouveau la langue de son corporal pour un autre ballet sensuel entre leurs deux muscles saliveux. Contre sa bouche, il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Rivaille qui tremblaient et pour le réchauffer, il ne trouva pas d'autres moyens que de caresser son corps et goûter sa peau.  
Après leur échange, Eren posa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de son corporal et le marqua de quelques suçons avant de lécher un de ses tétons. Rivaille faisait de son possible pour ne pas crier en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, mais dès qu'il sentit les dents de son amant mordiller légèrement dans la chair, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de plaisir. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que l'eau avait monté jusqu'au niveau de leurs hanches - mais Eren (et lui non plus, d'ailleurs) ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Jaeger releva la tête vers lui, les joues légèrement rouges. Ses doigts caressèrent ses abdos et s'amusèrent à contourner son nombril avant de suivre la fine ligne de poils juste en dessous. Son autre main se posa sur la joue de son corporal, qui ferma les yeux et s'appuya légèrement dessus.

Cette fois, pas de coup de pied. Rivaille ne ronronnait pas, mais avait fermé les yeux et avait l'air détendu. Eren sourit tandis que son corporal ouvrait légèrement les yeux, sentant sur lui les deux yeux verts du titan masochiste (mine de rien...).

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Eren secoua la tête et colla son front contre le sien.

"Rien. Je te regardais."

Rivaille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de tirer brusquement sur le col d'Eren. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion et désir, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient déjà échangés de nombreux baisers. Mais Rivaille sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'en passer, de même qu'Eren qui, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, réunit de nouveaux leurs lèvres, comme s'il était assoiffé.

"Désolé, je..." Eren avait le souffle court. Les baisers duraient longtemps avec Rivaille. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui voulait les intoxiquer...?

"Ferme... le robinet... Eren..." commença Rivaille en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Eren obéit, s'étonnant lui même de ne pas avoir vu le niveau de l'eau monter jusqu'à leurs ventres. Dans ses bras, Rivaille tremblait légèrement, ce qu'Eren trouva adorable (non, imaginez, sérieusement : un Rivaille qui tremble dans vos bras, c'était quand même... _Wow_.) et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe avant de descendre sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa pour la énième fois en même pas une heure. "Plus..." murmura son corporal entre deux baisers.

Répondant à son désir, Eren échangea leur position et plaqua Rivaille contre le mur, plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ses mains détachèrent sa serviette avant d'aller se poser sous son postérieur qu'il massa, faisant pousser de légers soupirs de plaisir à son amant. Sa bouche commença à suçoter son aine avant de descendre sur sa cuisse, déposant des marques de dents sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant, mais il le marquait de morsures assez profondes afin d'être sûr et certain qu'il resterait une marque après son passage.

Eren remonta vers l'objet de ses désirs, les yeux verts brillants d'envie se levant vers son corporal. "Je peux ?" souffla-t-il contre sa verge. Rivaille tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud contre son sexe et enleva quelques mèches sur le front de son amant avant de soupirer.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisati- aah !" Eren happa son membre, fourrant chaque centimètre de son sexe dans sa bouche. Une fois jusqu'à la garde, il remonta le long de sa hampe et lécha le bout de son gland d'où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme pré-éjaculatoire. Rivaille ferma les yeux et colla sa tête contre le mur, profitant chaque seconde du plaisir que lui offrait Eren? Est-ce qu'il aurait pensé avoir autant de plaisir rien qu'avec une fellation ? Où était-ce parce que c'était Eren qui le suçait...?

Plongé dans son plaisir, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que ce dernier passait sa langue sur sa verge. Bon sang... Eren devait aimer le voir dans une telle position, faible et sans défense...  
Eren suçota doucement ses bourses, masturbant le membre de Rivaille dans son autre main. Raah... Si lui-même n'avait pas sa propre excitation à combler, il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à sucer la verge de son corporal. C'était le pied de l'entendre soupirer, surtout les légers gémissements et les "Eren" qu'il soufflait quelques fois ! Il penserait à remercier Petra pour son idée et Gunther pour lui avoir fait joué à... "casse-paille" ? "la paille court" ? Ou "courte-paille" ? Ah, et puis zut... Tant pis s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ce n'était même pas le moment d'y penser...

"Tourne-toi, s'il te plaît." demanda Eren en relevant la tête vers lui. Rivaille hocha de la tête et, après avoir enlevé ses jambes des épaules d'Eren, il se tourna face au mur. Jaeger colla son torse contre son dos et déposa des baisers papillons sur son omoplate, faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le corps sous lui frissonnait et serrait les poings contre le mur.

Eren glissa un premier doigt juste au dessus de la raie de ses fesses avant de se stopper. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais... Cela ne posait pas de problème que Rivaille soit en dessous ?

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous...?" fit ce dernier en regardant derrière son épaule. Eren sursauta avant de se calmer, détendant ses épaules.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir être en dessous ? Ca ne te pose pas de problème si c'est moi qui..."

Rivaille claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de se retourner complètement. Il prit la main d'Eren et la porta à sa bouche, léchant sensuellement un de ses doigts avec une lenteur calculée. Eren poussa un cri de surprise, mais il n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que Rivaille s'attelait déjà sur un deuxième doigt.

"T'auras tout le temps de te faire bouffer par moi, Eren. Mais arrête de te prendre la tête."

'_Se faire bouffer..._' Rien que cette expression l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Encore une fois, ça prouvait que Rivaille était une vraie bête...

Le soupir de la résignation traversa les lèvres d'Eren et il laissa la langue de Rivaille s'occuper de ses doigts un à un. Une fois que son corporal les jugea prêts, il relâcha sa main et se redressa sur ses genoux en prenant appui sur les épaules d'Eren.

"Vas-y."

Au signal, Eren glissa un premier doigt entre ses fesses avant de pénétrer l'antre chaude de Rivaille, le coeur battant. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais rien qu'aux traits légèrement crispés de Rivaille, il devina aisément que la sensation devait être inconfortable et douloureuse. Mais autour de son doigt, il pouvait sentir l'étroitesse de son anneau de chair ainsi qu'une chaleur qui lui donnait plus que tout l'envie de rentrer en Rivaille, là, maintenant, _tout de suite_.  
Eren ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour légèrement étirer son entrée. Rivaille avait simplement gémit de douleur et d'inconfort avant de l'embrasser, focalisant son attention ailleurs. De son autre main, Eren en profita pour pincer un de ses tétons entre ses doigts, ce qui fit complètement oublier à Rivaille l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens...?" Eren avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, mais son amant secoua la tête et soupira.

"Pas si mal..."

Sa réponse détendit Eren et il plongea sa tête dans l'épaule de Rivaille, rassuré. Si seulement il avait su à quel point il était stressé...  
Il continua à bouger ses doigts, mordillant doucement sa nuque, avant de demander.

"Alors... Je peux entrer ?"

Rivaille le regarda un instant avant de mettre les cheveux de Jaeger plus en désordre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sérieusement, à quoi pensait cet imbécile suicidaire ? S'inquiéter autant pour lui... "Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de faire ce que tu voulais, non ?"

"O-Oui, mais..."

"Ferme-là et prend-moi, Eren." le coupa Rivaille en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eren retira ses doigts, mais ce fut son corporal qui s'empara de sa verge et il l'a fit lentement coulisser vers son entrée, enfonçant chaque centimètre de sa hampe de chair en lui. Eren dut serrer les dents et garder son self-control pour ne pas rentrer d'un seul coup - au risque de blesser son corporal. "Aaaah..." Rivaille soupira contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eren était tout entier dans le corps de son amant. C'était assez étrange, c'était comme si ce dernier l'aspirait, et il retrouvait cette chaleur qu'il avait auparavant sentit autour de ses doigts. Mais l'étroitesse autour de son sexe allait le rendre fou...  
Doucement, il mouva ses hanches, s'enfonçant délicatement en Rivaille. L'eau clapotait doucement sous ses coups de reins, mais il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'agiter.

"Plus vite..." souffla - presque désespérément - son corporal en bougeant ses hanches contre les siennes. Eren happa ses lèvres avec impatience, étouffant ses gémissements contre ses lèvres. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il désirait autant les baisers de son amant ? Etait-ce devenue une véritable drogue...? "Fais moi du bien, Eren..." susurra Rivaille contre son oreille en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Eren ferma les yeux, perdant petit à petit le contrôle de lui-même. A ce rythme, Rivaille allait le tuer...

Avec la force qu'il lui restait, il se leva, portant Rivaille contre lui, et le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses bras se placèrent sous ses jambes et l'une de ses mains alla se coller contre le mur pour amortir les coups de reins tandis que l'autre se plaça sous une des fesses de son corporal.  
La position était meilleure. Il pouvait le pénétrer plus profondément, plus rapidement. Il réussit même à toucher sa prostate, faisant cambrer Rivaille contre lui dans un cri qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Eren sentit l'entrée de son amant se contracter autour de son sexe, mais la sensation était tellement bonne que pendant quelques secondes, il oublia de bouger.

"Aaah... En... encore..." Rivaille se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, pris de tremblements. "Eren... Plus..."

Jaeger l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'amorcer de nouveaux coups de reins, le coeur battant. Puis, il se sépara de ses lèvres, et la vue devant lui fut plus que parfaite. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il était mort plus tôt à cause de sa tête qui avait rencontré le bord de la baignoire ou d'une hémorragie nasale. Ca lui semblait comme un rêve de voir devant lui Rivaille, gémissant de plaisir, les yeux fermés, le corps transpirant de sueur, sa verge aussi tendue et excitée que la sienne, et les marques qu'il lui avait faîte (d'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait pu poser autant de marques sur sa peau...). Bon sang, c'était mieux que dans son rêve... Cent fois, mille fois, un million de fois, et plus encore.  
Rivaille subissait ses assauts, ne cherchant même plus à étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'Eren avait pilonné sa prostate, le nombre de baisers partagés, le nombre de soupirs et gémissements, combien il était aussi bruyant... Il pouvait bien se faire entendre dans toute la base, il s'en contre-fichait pas mal. Juste sentir le sexe d'Eren Jaeger frotter contre les parois de son antre, entrer en lui et frapper sa prostate était tout ce qui lui importait...

Mais rien que le fait de savoir que c'était Eren qui lui faisait tout cet effet le mettait dans tous ses états.

"Mmh... Aah... Approche..." lui murmura Rivaille, les yeux fiévreux. Eren s'approcha et colla son front contre celui de son corporal avant de sentir une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser fut bref et doux. La sensation surpris Eren et il écarquilla les yeux, ralentissant la cadence de ses mouvements de va-et-vients avant de regarder son amant.

Et puis, tout à coup, la réalisation de ses sentiments pour son corporal le frappa de plein fouet. C'était pourtant tellement évident...

"Je..." Eren sentit son coeur battre vite, très vite. Comment de simples mots pouvaient prendre autant de temps à sortir ? Hallucinant...

Rivaille caressa une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça derrière son oreille, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer. Ce simple geste rendit Eren heureux à un tel point qu'il commença à sentir des picotements dans ses yeux qu'il ferma, les joues rouges. Peu importe si c'était le bon moment ou pas pour le dire, mais il n'arrivait - et n'arriverait - plus à garder ce sentiment pour lui.

"Je... t'aime..."

Ce fut d'abord un chuchotement, léger, presque inaudible. Seule la respiration de Rivaille lui répondait, haletante et hachurée. Puis, il y eut sa main, qui se posa contre sa joue. Et, l'instant d'après, Rivaille qui murmurait.

"Eren."

Ce simple mot le fit pleurer et il sentit les larmes couler sur sa joue. "Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime..." Rivaille embrassa ses paupières, et Eren aurait juré sentit un sourire, moqueur, ou peut-être heureux, ou peut-être les deux, ou aucun des deux... Mais Rivaille avait _sourit_.

Presque instinctivement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent encore une autre fois.

"Je t'aime, Rivaille..."

S'il le pouvait, il serait resté dans cette position longtemps. Mais il y avait encore leurs propres désirs qui commençaient à devenir pressant, et il reprît la cadence de ses mouvements de hanches, visant une nouvelle fois la prostate de Rivaille. Son souffle se fit encore plus haletant qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il trouva la force de le supplier d'accélérer et d'en redemander, encore et encore.

"Fais... aaah... moi jouir..hngh... Eren..."

Au fur et à mesure de ses coups de reins, l'orgasme approchait de plus en plus et, lorsqu'il arriva, il les traversa et s'empara de leurs corps en les faisant trembler tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Eren voulut se retirer de Rivaille pour ne pas jouir en lui, mais les jambes de ce dernier le retenait prisonnier et son anneau de chair qui se contracta autour de son sexe eut raison de lui. Il se répandit alors dans le corps de son corporal en poussant un grognement de plaisir tandis que contre son torse, il sentit le sperme chaud et collant de son amant.

Complètement vidé, Eren ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et se laissa glisser au sol de la baignoire, frissonnant en sentant l'eau froide de nouveau. Rivaille avait lui aussi atterri à terre et était encore essoufflé, sa tête posée contre le mur, tentant de reprendre du souffle. Parce qu'haleter et crier de plaisir en même temps, c'était assez crevant...  
Jaeger le regarda avant de poser ses deux mains sur le visage de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as l'air plus détendu maintenant..."

Son corporal soupira avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la joue. "Et toi, tu as l'air tellement heureux. Ca me donne envie de te briser les dents, enfoiré."

Eren décela presque une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Rivaille avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un contact bref - mais qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

"Ah, j'allais oublier." Levi laissa son doigt suivre les traits de ses muscles sur son torse, intrigué par ce corps formé après des années d'entraînements. "A propos de ta déclaration..."

Eren sursauta avant de rougir. Il l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là...

"J'espère que tu aimes les bains. Essaie de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu remets les pieds ici."

'_Huh ? La prochaine fois ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il..._'

"R-Rivaille ! Je dois prendre ça... comme un "oui" ?"

Son corporal répliqua. "Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire, stupide morveux..."

Eren rougit brusquement avant de sentir un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que Rivaille était seulement heureux du bonheur qu'il venait de faire ?

Heureux, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ? Désormais, **Rivaille l'appartenait**. Il pouvait le clamer haut et fort sur tous les toits. Et les preuves sur son corps le montraient elles aussi, très clairement.  
Dans ses bras, Rivaille commençait déjà à somnoler. Eren décida qu'il était _enfin_ temps de quitter la baignoire et après avoir passé une main sous ses genoux et une autre sous ses omoplates, le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour reprendre un bain avec son amant...

Avec un petit sourire béat, il embrassa son front avant de le déposer sur son lit. Puis, il lui murmura une "bonne nuit" avant de retourner dans la salle de bain reprendre ses affaires (particulièrement ses bottes, le seau et la serpillière...). Ses yeux verts vagabondèrent sur la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur la baignoire. Eren soupira et son sourire idiot reprît sa place sur ses lèvres.

Lance Corporal Rivaille adorait prendre des bains.

Et Eren le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre (;_;) ça me rend triste et contente à la fois de terminer une histoire, bouuuh... *sob* *sob* Alors comme ça me rend tristounette, je vous propose d'écrire un épilogue XD /SBAAAF/ (non, je suis sérieuse mes poussinous C: donnez un petit avis si vous voulez un épilogue XD)**

**Je suis franchement super heureuse de voir qu'autant de gens ont aimé Wanna take a bath :3 Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier x) je me suis donné à fond sur ce chapitre (que j'ai récris au moins quatre cinq fois, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire... Petit cerveau de m****e XD Attack on my brain X)). J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que le premier C:**

**Maintenant, place aux RAR :D !**

RAR :

kitsune972 : **Oui, Rivaille est vraiment épique, pas vrai ? XD**

halowii'n : **Après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu sais maintenant comment Rivaille l'a mis dans son lit XD (où plutôt, dans sa baignoire X)) J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ;)**

Madoka : **Ahah XD Oui, il semblerait qu'Eren ait droit a un traitement spécial pour le petit dej' XD Notre petit Riri ici n'est pas seme, mais il y a une bonne raison : parce qu'il était trop fatigué :D /SBAAAAF/ Uuuh, d'accord, la prochaine fois que j'écris sur du RivailleEren, Ravioli sera un parfait dominant en pleine puissance 8D Promis \o/ !**

JuliaLoveKuro : **Wii, c'était bourré de fautes XD Mais je suis contente que malgré ça, tu aie aimé ! :D J'espère que tu as apprécié cette seconde partie ;)**

Dixy01 : **Eren, un dieu *o* Tu viens de me donner une idée complètement barrée XD Un titan dieu, heh... Intéressant x) mais c'est sûr que pour avoir tenu jusque là, c'est sûr qu'il faut vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup de courage XD (Eren a fait de la torture mentale je pense, au point où il en est OwO)**

Ari : **Rivaille l'a plutôt mis dans sa baignoire x) (et ensuite, Eren l'a mis dans son lit OwO Quel bon samaritain XD)**

**Bon, pour vous rassurer, je suis pas prête de quitter le fandom de SnK (j'ai encore pleins de couples - surtout des cracks, genre le ErwinArmin... Quelqu'un connaît ? :D /SBAAAAF/ *pétage de dents*). C'est ma drogue du moment, je suis à fond dedans XD (oh le rime *o* /PAF/). Surtout que l'arc qui vient de commencer, celui de la femme titan *w* Juste : EPIQUE \o/ !**

**Le seul truc, c'est que je reprends les cours dans une semaine (même pas x)) et qui dit rentrée dit : moins de temps pour écrire -w- mais j'espère quand même avoir le temps pour vous pondre deux trois trucs :)**

**Big hug \o/ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanna take a bath?**

Résumé : **Lance Corporal Rivaille adore prendre des bains. Eren s'en rendra bien compte lorsque, par un heureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de son corporal et que ce dernier lui demande de l'aide - enfin, si ce n'est que ça...**

Paring : **J'vous rassure, ça a pas changé :D**

Genre : **Romance. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? :D Yaoi. HARD-YA-/SBAAAF/ (et humour, n'oubliez pas CX)****  
**

Rating : **M, parce que l'épilogue le vaut bien 8D****  
**

N/A : **HEEEELLOOOOO ! :D****  
**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :) ! Voir qu'autant de gens apprécient 'Wanna take a bath'... Aww ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir ! ^3^ Merci beaucoup :D ! (je pense que si vous étiez tous devant moi, je vous aurais tous pris dans mes bras XD Heureusement que les big hugs virtuels, ça existe x))**

**Sinon, voici l'épilogue que je vous avais promis ;) Il est encore plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, ha ha XD (j'étais partie pour 3 000 mots, et là, je vois 6 985 mots x) si c'est pas génial ça, j'en ai écrit le double \o/) Au passage, c'est la première fiction que je termine ! :D Waiii ! /ouvre le champagne/**

**Enfin, bref... On se retrouve en bas de l'épilogue ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (sinon, SnK aurait été depuis longtemps classé en R-18 8D)**

* * *

_"Je t'aime..."_

Eren ferma les yeux, soupirant de bonheur. Sa déclaration ne datait que d'hier, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne remontait qu'à quelques instants à peine. Peut-être que les effets de l'orgasme agissaient encore sur lui - parce que l'image de son corporal, gémissant et languissant, les yeux brillants et humides par les larmes de plaisir et les lèvres entrouvertes n'était pas là pour l'aider à combattre sa frustration. Pire encore, ça le stimulait. Et s'il y avait pire que ça, c'était que cette image lui revenait sans cesse. Il suffisait qu'il ne pense plus à rien pour que son visage ne revienne hanter son esprit - et il était prêt à démarrer au quart de tour pour aller dans la chambre de Rivaille. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il voulait le retrouver. Ses lèvres, son corps, et toutes les secondes qu'il avait passé avec lui dans sa salle de bain.

"Aah, j'en peux plus !" gémit Eren en se languissant dans son lit. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller - tentant sûrement de s'asphyxier pour ne plus subir autant de frustration. C'était vrai, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi frustré depuis qu'il avait fait crier Rivaille de plaisir.

Au bord du gouffre, Eren se retourna sur le dos et prit son coussin qui, en ce moment, servait d'office de son corporal, et le serra dans ses bras. "Je veux voir Rivaille !"

"Erm, Jaeger... S'il te plaît, je veux bien que tu cries ton amour pour le corporal, mais mets au moins un tee-shirt. Tu me donnes froid." déclara le garde devant sa porte, frigorifié. Eren se tourna vers lui et rougit brusquement : la vérité, c'était qu'il avait complètement oublié son existence tellement Rivaille préoccupait son esprit.

"Ah, désolé." s'excusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais... actuellement, je n'ai pas vraiment froid." En fait, il crevait de chaud. Encore une fois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas les effets de l'orgasme qui agissaient sur lui. Ou peut-être que c'était une nouvelle particularité qui provenait de sa transformation en titan et qu'il ignorait. Ou alors, peut-être que c'était simplement Rivaile qui le mettait dans ses états (_'ça craint... Même quand il n'est pas là, il arrive à me déstabiliser...' _soupira intérieurement Eren en tirant une moue boudeuse. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'est-ce que ça serait plus tard...).

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives, mais..." Le garde croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et eût un sourire aux lèvres. "Tout porte à croire que tu as trouvé l'amour, j'ai pas raison ?"

_'Et comment !'_ s'écria intérieurement Eren, pris d'une envie de tout raconter d'une traître à son interlocuteur. A la place, il se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin et il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

"Alors, raconte Jaeger. Comment elle est ?"

Eren marqua une pause avant de répondre.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment..." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard, gêné. De son côté, le garde attendait sa réponse, un grand sourire curieux sur le visage. Avant de sentir les jointures de ses lèvres se baisser jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, grande ouverte, dans un "o" choqué.

Mais bien sur. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu oublier les divines cordes vocales d'Eren Jaeger ?

"Hé, Eren." Le garde sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de... bah, oui. Lance Corporal Rivaille, évidemment. Comment avait-il pu trouver le moyen de venir ici dans un moment pareil ? "Debout, amène tes fesses dans la salle à manger."

Eren manqua de rougir en entendant le mot "fesses" (_'n'importe qui aurait pu prendre ça pour un sous-entendu après avoir fantasmer sur la personne en question, franchement, corporal...'_ soupira intérieurement le garde en saluant énergiquement son supérieur), et "monsieur-le-titan" - comme aimait l'appeler Rivaille - récupéra son tee-shirt (_'HIIIII ! Rivaille va se poser des questions !'_ paniqua Eren en se précipitant dans sa salle de bain) et laissa son corporal et son garde seuls, l'un en face de l'autre.

_'Oh, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi...?'_

"Bon boulot." fit Rivaille en le regardant. Le garde tressaillit légèrement avant de déglutir.

"C-Ce n'est rien corporal ! C'est mon travail de surveiller Jaeger, après tout !" Il sentit son coeur battre à toute allure. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir à cause d'une explosion de coeur dans votre corps suite à des battements trop rapides ?

Rivaille jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à côté pour voir si Eren était revenu avant de brusquement s'emparer du col du garde, ce dernier manquant de s'étouffer avec un cri de surprise. Son corporal était proche de lui - même un peu trop - et suffisamment assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, même s'il chuchotait.

"Dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi Eren Jaeger est torse nu ?"

'_Ah..._'

Le garde gloussa, ne sachant **PAS DU TOUT **quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Quelque chose du genre : "votre chéri, corporal, s'est désapé devant moi parce qu'il crevait de chaud à cause de vous. Il était en chaleur, ça vous va comme réponse ?", mais il se retînt de lui balancer tout ça à la figure (bah oui, il tenait à la vie lui, pas comme certains idiots suicidaires enfermés dans des cachots et qui vous explosaient les tympans à trois heures du matin en criant des "corporal" - et si seulement le principal concerné pouvait justement se sentir concerné et donner une chambre à Jaeger, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, parce qu'après tout, c'était de **LEUR** faute si **LUI**, un pauvre garde qui n'avait rien demandé, en était là maintenant...).

"Il avait extrêmement chaud, corporal..." répondit-t-il en gloussant. Rivaille haussa un sourcil qui signifiait tout simplement "tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?" et serra encore plus fort sa prise autour de son col.

"Aujourd'hui est un putain dimanche d'hiver. Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'il fait sacrément chaud en hiver." fit ironiquement Rivaille en le fusillant du regard.

Bon, eh bien... Apparemment, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son supérieur allait le tuer - et qui sait, est-ce qu'il prendrait soin de cacher son corps ou est-ce qu'il laisserait son cadavre au beau milieu de la pièce ? Histoire que quelqu'un se doute que Lance Corporal Rivaille pouvait tuer parce qu'on avait vu _SON_ petit protégé torse nu ?

'_Putain, Jaeger ! Grouille ton cul s't'eu plaît !_' supplia intérieurement le garde en priant de tout coeur pour que Rivaille cesse de lui lancer ce regard noir - surtout qu'il était innocent dans l'histoire... Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le fusillait du regard - est-ce qu'il était seulement censé savoir pourquoi Rivaille avait autant envie de le tuer ? Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal à ce qu'il sache... Enfin, si voir Eren Jaeger en torse nu n'était pas un mal en soi (pour Levi...).

"Corporal, j'ai terminé !" retentit soudain la voix d'Eren, faisant lâcher prise à Rivaille dont l'aura noire disparut d'un coup de vent. Le garde s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son cachot (et il se serait presque jeté aux pieds du prisonnier pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, mine de rien). Eren le remercia et rejoignit son corporal, qui commençait déjà à monter les premières marches de l'escalier.

Eren manqua un cri de surprise en sentant la main de Rivaille se poser sur sa hanche, mais se détendit aussitôt en comprenant que son corporal lui intimait l'ordre de marcher plus vite.

Enfin...

Il aurait bien compris autre chose s'il avait seulement vu son corporal tourner la tête vers le garde et lui lancer un regard noir (le dernier... il l'espérait).

Désormais, il était seul. Plus choqué que jamais devant la scène qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux.

'_Ô, doux seigneur... Il faut que je vois un psychologue... Ce que le corporal vient de faire, c'est juste...!_'

Traduction : "j'aurais aimé me crever les yeux pour ne pas comprendre que Lance Corporal Rivaille me lançait des regards noirs simplement pour me dire : "ne touche pas à _mon_ Eren, surtout pas quand il est torse nu, tu piges ?"."

* * *

Eren avait manqué un cri de surprise en sentant la main de son corporal contre sa hanche, puis il s'était détendu en comprenant qu'il lui demandait simplement d'avancer. Mais bon sang, on avait pas idée de poser brusquement sa main sur la hanche de quelqu'un, surtout pas dans un moment pareil, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de votre amant. N'importe quels gestes pourraient les trahir, même le plus innocent des rougissements...

"Bouge." fit Rivaille en le devançant. "T'es trop lent."

Eren hocha de la tête et se mit derrière son corporal, avant de remarquer que ce dernier boitait légèrement. Il fallait être plutôt observateur pour voir ce léger détail, mais regarder chaque jour la silhouette de Rivaille suffisait amplement à Eren pour qu'il remarque tous les détails qui changeaient. Et le boitement qui se voulait discret aux yeux des autres ne l'étaient pas vraiment pour Eren. Un instant, il se sentit coupable de causer tant de soucis à Rivaille, mais bien vite il se ressaisit en se souvenait que son corporal détestait sa sympathie. A la place, il se contenta alors de lui demander, néanmoins hésitant.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Rivaille se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. "Evidemment que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

Son amant attendit quelques instants avant de lui répondre, ses prunelles vertes détournées et ses joues légèrement rouges.

"...erm... Tu boites, Rivaille..." murmura Eren en passant une main gênée derrière sa nuque. Son corporal haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, piqué par la curiosité. Il ne le pensait pas, mais...

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt observateur pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de foncer tête baissée." commença-t-il, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. "Autre chose à dire, Eren Jaeger ?"

Le susnommé posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son amant et avala sa salive. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait une tonne de choses à dire à son corporal, et pas des plus innocentes : il lui manquait, il le voulait, il avait envie de lui, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, retourner dans sa baignoire, lui refaire l'amour... et la liste était encore loin d'être finie.

"Je..."

"Bonjour corporal !" le coupa brusquement la voix d'Auruo, manquant de le faire sursauter. Rivaille se tourna vers lui, lançant un rapide "salut" à son coéquipier. Derrière lui se trouvait déjà le reste de leur équipe, dont les membres saluaient eux aussi dans les manières traditionnelles leur corporal. Ce dernier leur fit signe de se détendre, ce que fit son escouade, relâchant la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée... depuis hier...

Parce qu'effectivement, il y avait eu un petit imprévu dans leur partie de nettoyage...

"V-Voys vous sentez bien, corporal ?" demanda Petra, la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Rivaille haussa un sourcil, soupçonnant visiblement quelque chose. Dire qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose depuis hier, en fait... C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui demandait s'il allait bien.

'_Quoi ? Après m'être fait défoncer le cul, j'ai l'air si mal que ça ?'_ il avait eu envie de répondre, mais à la place, il se contenta de répliquer autre chose.

"Evidemment que je vais bien."

Petra le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis baissa la tête.

Non... Il ne l'avait quand même pas fait pleurer, pas vrai...? Il avait beau avoir la trentaine et n'en avoir rien à fichtre des pensées des autres, il ne tenait pas non plus à être responsable du chagrin de quelqu'un - et encore moins d'une jeune femme... (parce que, selon lui, les femelles n'avaient d'égale que les emmerdes). Et qui sait, peut-être même que Petra trouverait le moyen de se venger en allant se confesser à cette psychopathe d'Hanji (qu'est-ce qu'il disait... Les femmes étaient des vraies plaies...).

"En fait, c'est à propos d'hier..." commença Erd. Rivaille le regarda, curieux de ce qu'allait lui annoncer son coéquipier. "Quand nous étions dans le couloir de votre chambre..."

Rivaille fronça des sourcils.

Etrange. Maintenant qu'Erd lui en parlait, c'était vrai qu'hier, après avoir rempli des fichus papiers sur des fichus trucs dont il ne comprenait pas le fichtre nécessaire et qu'il ne se donnerait fichtrement pas la peine de le faire, il avait voulu prendre un peu de repos dans sa chambre. Mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait croisé son escouade **devant la porte de SA chambre**. N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs du QG de la Scounting Legion...

Mais il y avait eu un truc louche. Trop louche pour être ignoré.

Voir ses coéquipiers aussi excités qu'une bande de puces **devant la porte de SA chambre**, c'était sûrement l'un des trucs les plus suspects qu'il avait trouvé louche.

"Donc, vous comptiez me donner des explications, pas vrai ?" en jugea Rivaille après son analyse. Son escouade sursauta dans une parfaite synchronisation avant de se ressaisir, Petra la première.

"C-corporal, nous n'avons pas eu l'intention de fouiller votre chambre, ni de la saccager ! On voulait juste..." Petra regarda le reste du groupe, affligée. Est-ce que dire qu'ils voulaient lui faire une surprise était la bonne solution ? Où inventer une excuse du genre : "on voulait voir de quelle couleur étaient vos caleçons, corporal !" (bien que, la seconde d'après, ils risquaient leurs vies...).

"Juste ?" s'impatienta Rivaille. Petra avala sa salive et avoua finalement la vérité (parce que oui, elle tenait quand même à la vie (et aussi à celles de ses compagnons, tant qu'on y était)...).

"...on voulait juste nettoyer votre chambre."

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête, tandis que leur supérieur laissait échapper un discret soupir, plus rassuré que jamais. Lui qui croyait avoir affaire à une bande de stalker...

"Je vois. Mais il n'y avait que vous, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il en pointant du doigt Eren. "Ce môme est entré dans ma chambre, après tout."

"P-Pour faire le ménage, corporal !" ajouta tout de suite après Gunther, un air paniqué au visage. Rivaille ne sut pas quoi dire derrière. Comment était-il censé dire à son escouade qu'Eren, au lieu de nettoyer sa chambre, s'était donné corps et âme aux plaisirs charnels du fruit interdit ? Dit comme ça, Rivaille s'amuserait bien à croire que le jardin d'Eden était sa baignoire ('_...QUOI ?_' s'exclama intérieurement Eren dans un coin de sa tête).

"Cependant, corporal, si je peux me permettre..." Auruo se racla la gorge avant de continuer. "Cette petite partie de nettoyage était censée être une surprise. Le but était de ne pas éveiller vos soupçons."

"Mais je crois que c'est raté..." soupira Erd, une mine déçue sur son visage.

Rivaille posa son regard acier sur l'ensemble de son équipe avant de fermer les yeux. Ce qu'avait fait son escouade était pour lui. Tout ce cirque pour faire le ménage...

Décidément. Son escouade était _incroyable_.

"Je passe l'éponge pour aujourd'hui." déclara-t-il en devançant ses camarades. "Soyez plus discrets, la prochaine fois." ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son regard se fit plus doux lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui de discrets cris de joie, suivit de "Eren, on a réussi !". La voix de ce dernier était hésitante, murmurant un "je n'ai rien fait du tout". Bien sur, aux oreilles de Rivaille, cette phrase sonnait comme un mensonge. Eren était un mauvais menteur. Dans très peu de temps, l'escouade remarquerait bientôt qu'ils s'étaient donnés à ce _genre_ de choses.

"Ah, au fait." Rivaille se tourna vers son adorable escouade, qui se figea aussitôt. "Et les écuries ?"

Il aurait presque cru que Petra et Auruo ne bougeraient plus jamais (parce que, _wow_, ils ne bougeaient même plus ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres). Heureusement pour l'humanité, rien de grave (Rivaille constata très vite que ce n'était qu'une déconnexion temporaire de leur cerveau relié à leur corps...).

"Les... E-Ecuries ?" répéta Petra avec un sourire tremblant. _'Oh, bien sur, mais bien sur ! Les écuries, bon sang, les écuries !'_ s'auto-flagella-t-elle mentalement en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Evidemment... Il manquait _toujours_ quelque chose - que leur corporal prenait malin plaisir à leur faire remarquer (même s'il n'en avait pas l'air...).

Rivaille soupira, jugeant avoir largement eu sa réponse rien que par la réponse de son escouade (ah ah, encore une fois, il les avait bien eu...) avant d'hausser des épaules.

"Bah, ça ne fait rien. Je m'en occuperai personnellement." déclara-t-il à la surprise de ses camarades. Petra s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Rivaille la stoppa d'un mouvement de main. Si sa mémoire était bonne, en réalité...

Eren n'avait rien foutu.

La bonne blague. Eren, faire le ménage dans sa chambre ? Le plus gros mensonge que l'humanité ait pu gober.

Cet idiot de titan l'avait juste emmené faire un tour au septième ciel - et d'ailleurs, Rivaille en avait payé les conséquences.

'_L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, enfoiré de semi-titan._'

"Avec l'aide d'Eren, bien sûr." ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le regard que Rivaille lui lança à ce moment-là fut peut-être l'un des plus dévastateurs de l'humanité, puisqu'Eren sentit de suite sa raison s'envoler et, plus bas, une jolie belle bosse dure comme du béton qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

Une heure passa, durant laquelle Eren, s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problème avec sa seule érection dut au regard de Rivaille (et bon sang, comment un seul regard pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Franchement...), ne cessait de sentir une **CERTAINE** personne en train de lui faire du pied sous la table (et, bien entendu, l'identité de cette personne n'était plus qu'évidente pour Eren). Même à lui, ça l'étonnait de voir Rivaille aussi taquin avec quelqu'un (était-ce signe de bonne humeur ? Sérieusement ?) - mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Parce que non seulement il était en train de 'bander', comme le dirait son langage d'adolescent doté d'hormones en ébullition, mais en plus parce que Rivaille ne faisait **absolument** rien pour l'aider. Il lui frôlait volontairement la cuisse, lui lançait de discrets regards qui signifiaient sans aucun doute "ton cul va souffrir" et pour ne rien arranger, il ne se gênait absolument pas pour lui montrer le chef d'oeuvre en forme ovale et rougeâtre sur sa nuque en tournant légèrement la tête.

Jamais pareille scène de tentation ne l'avait autant motivé pour violer Rivaille (si on ne comptait pas celle de la salle de bain). Est-ce que Dieu savait à quel point il allait pêcher dans la luxure si ça continuait ainsi...?

"Allons-y, Eren. Tu as du pain sur la planche." déclara Rivaille en se levant de sa chaise. Alors qu'il finissait son bout de pain, Eren dut engloutir le contenu de sa tasse de thé (sans manquer de s'étouffer) avant d'aller rejoindre son corporal, qui l'attendait déjà à l'encadrement de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard - à peine - ils se retrouvaient déjà tous les deux armés d'un balai et d'une serpillière. Eren ne fut même pas surpris de la rapidité de son corporal - sachant que ce dernier avait une manie de nettoyer le moindre milligramme de poussière au sol - et obéit lorsqu'il lui demanda de sortir les chevaux tandis qu'il commençait à relever ses manches.

"Aah... J'ai envie de dormir..." soupira Eren en sortant le dernier cheval restant tout en bâillant. Derrière lui, Rivaille avait déjà terminé de rassembler un tas de foin - '_ce type n'est même pas humain...'_ fit intérieurement Jaeger en caressant distraitement la crinière du cheval. Inconsciemment, il laissa son regard observer la silhouette mouvante de son corporal, sans pour autant se rendre compte que ce dernier avait bien remarqué qu'on le matait ouvertement.**  
**

D'ailleurs, Eren ne l'aidait pas beaucoup - si ce n'était que le regarder...

"Hé, l'idiot." l'interpella Rivaille en se tournant vers lui. Le susnommé en question sursauta, reprenant ses esprits, avant d'attacher son cheval à un arbre et il rejoignit au pas de course son corporal. Ce dernier lui passa une pelle qui - une bonne demie-heure plus tard - se planta d'un coup sec dans le foin avant qu'Eren ne la ramène pour former un nouveau tas. Plusieurs fois, il réitéra ce geste - et bientôt, il se rendit compte qu'utiliser une pelle dans les écuries était beaucoup plus crevant que de passer le balai et la serpillière ensemble dans le couloir. Si Rivaille l'avait désigné pour nettoyer les écuries dans le seul but de se venger... ben c'était réussi.

"On fait une pause, Eren." Rivaille entra dans une des salles de l'écurie et posa sa pelle contre un mur avant de s'y laisser glisser lui-même jusqu'au sol tandis qu'Eren faisait de même, poussant un soupir de bien-être en sentant ses muscles se détendre petit à petit. Il aurait presque crié "longue vie à Lance Corporal Rivaille" pour l'avoir sorti de ce calvaire infernal - mais peut-être que Rivaille ne voudrait pas l'entendre aussi fort...

Eren laissa échapper un dernier soupir avant de tourner la tête vers son corporal - ce qui fut une _très_ mauvaise idée. La vision d'un Rivaille transpirant et haletant avait des effets plutôt négatifs sur lui, réellement. Il allait finir par s'éclater la tête contre un mur s'il ne pensait qu'à violer Rivaille chaque fois qu'il le voyait, bordel !

"Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" fit soudain l'homme de ses fantasmes en se posant juste **devant** lui.

... Oh. Non. Pitié. Pas encore. Il allait **VRAIMENT** finir par le violer à même le sol de cette fichue écurie...!

"N-non..." Eren baissa le regard, évitant du mieux que possible son corporal. Argh, et qu'il arrête de le regarder lui aussi !

"Sur ?" insista Rivaille en haussa un sourcil. Eren mordit sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant une solution pour sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Oh...! Pour une fois qu'il était intelligent !

"Je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez cette espèce de serviette autour de votre cou !" s'écria Eren avec un grand sourire innocent qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Rivaille.

Bon ok. Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas été intelligent sur ce coup-là - et qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Parfois, il avait même envie de prendre le cerveau d'Armin en otage pour le mettre dans son crâne - et peut-être qu'**enfin**, il serait intelligent.**_  
_**

"Tu veux savoir à quoi ça sert ?"

Eren cligna des yeux. "C-Ca peut être utile ?"

"Tout dépend de la manière dont tu t'en sers." répondit son corporal.

Jaeger sentit un grand sourire étirer les lèvres de son visage et il s'approcha de son corporal, prit d'une grosse curiosité. "Je... Vous pouvez m'en donnez un exemple, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Maintenant ?"

Sans hésitation, Eren répondit un "oui" plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Très rapidement, il regretta amèrement son choix.

* * *

Rivaille s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Les mains plaquées contre le mur, Eren ne pouvait rien faire - et encore moins crier. D'accord, c'était lui qui avait voulu savoir à quoi servait l'espèce de serviette que portait Rivaille autour de son cou - d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais espéré que ce fichu tissu blanc aurait une utilité - mais **JAMAIS**, au grand **JAMAIS**, il n'aurait pensé que son corporal utiliserait un objet de cette manière.

Pour le bâillonner.

Sérieusement. Ca faisait partit de sa vengeance, ça aussi ?

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu t'en sortirais après ce qui s'est passé hier, non ?" fit Rivaille en s'asseyant entre ses jambes. Eren détourna légèrement la tête, les joues rouges de gêne de se retrouver dans une telle position. Franchement. Avoir Rivaille entre ses jambes - rien que ça - c'était vachement troublant. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu survivre jusque là sans toucher à l'humain le plus sexy de l'humanité ? Mystère...

Eren sursauta en sentant contre sa nuque un souffle chaud - celui de Rivaille - qui remonta près de son oreille. Ses joues s'embrasèrent d'elles-même, d'autant plus qu'il détestait qu'on s'approche de ses oreilles parce qu'elles étaient plutôt sensibles...

"Chacun son tour, on avait dit..." murmura Rivaille au creux de son oreille, faisant frissonner son petit-protégé. Ce dernier avala sa salive - la phrase de Rivaille sonnait comme une promesse, mais de la à choisir entre "je-vais-te-faire-la-peau" ou "t-as-intérêt-à-prendre-ton-pied", il ne pouvait pas vraiment.

Rivaille lécha le contour de son oreille, et il entendit Eren pousser un gémissement à moitié-étouffé par le bâillon, avant de mordiller son lobe. Jaeger gigotait légèrement dans tous les sens, cherchant à libérer ses mains de l'emprise de son corporal (qui n'était justement pas prêt de le lâcher, malheureusement pour l'un, avec plaisir pour l'autre).

"Sensible ici ?" demanda Rivaille près de son oreille. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse - parce que juste voir les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de désir d'Eren, ça en disait déjà long et, bon sang, ça le mettait dans un état... Là maintenant, si on lui demandait de violer Eren dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, il l'aurait fait. Ce. Type. Etait. Horriblement. Canon.

Mais s'il voulait violer Eren agréablement - parce qu'il préférait largement les cris de plaisir à ceux de douleur - il allait falloir qu'il patiente encore un peu (et avec la tête que tirait Jaeger, c'était pas gagné...).  
Un soupir de frustration traversa ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de deux yeux verts sur lui. Rivaille les regarda à son tour - bon dieu, fallait croire que le regard d'un semi-titan, c'était vraiment hypnotisant à voir - avant de baisser ses yeux vers sa nuque. Ah, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait avoir vaguement entendu de la part de la psychopathe binoclarde quelque chose à propos de la nuque des semi-titans (et évidemment, comme c'était Hanji qui lui parlait, il avait préféré se boucher les oreilles. Du coup, il n'avait rien entendu du speech de cette folle et **FINALEMENT**, pour une fois - _juste une seule_ - ses discours de trois heures lui auraient **PEUT-ETRE **servis à quelque chose).

_'Il__ n'empêche que je suis tout de même curieux...'_ Rivaille approcha ses lèvres près de sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche. '_Je me demande ce qui se passera si je touche sa nuque...'_

Aussitôt que sa langue caressa la peau chaude de son amant, ce dernier frissonna et sursauta des pieds à la tête, gémissant une nouvelle fois contre le bâillon dans sa bouche - que Rivaille n'était pas prêt de lui enlever (parce qu'il le trouvait diablement sexy comme ça).

"Tu es sensible à la nuque." remarqua Rivaille en faisant descendre ses doigts sur sa chemise avant de déboutonner ses boutons. Alors qu'il pinçait doucement l'un de ses tétons qui commençait à durcir à travers le tissus blanc, il en vînt à se demander si Eren était sensible autre part. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses oreilles et sa nuque faisaient parties de ses zones érogènes, est-ce que ses tétons l'étaient aussi ? Est-ce que voir Eren se tortiller dans tous les sens devant lui était une réponse positive ? Surtout que, oh bon sang, s'il n'arrêtait pas, il allait sérieusement...

...craquer...

Il avala sa salive quand il descendit ses yeux plus bas, vers l'entre-jambe d'Eren. Lentement, sa main auparavant sur sa chemise glissa sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon et il la caressa, appuyant légèrement dessus pour constater qu'elle était aussi dure que de la roche.  
Quand il sentit la douce pression contre son sexe, Eren rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, offrant à Rivaille une vue parfaite sur sa gorge dans laquelle ce dernier prit plaisir à en mordiller la chair.

"Hmmmm !" Eren ouvrit de nouveau les yeux - cette fois humides - et regarda son corporal s'atteler sur sa pomme d'Adam tandis que sa main déboutonnait habilement son pantalon. Aussitôt qu'il sentit les doigts froids de son amant se faufiler sous son sous-vêtement et frôler sa verge, il frissonna, son corps se contractant de lui-même. Est-ce que Rivaille avait idée de combien sa vengeance était cruelle et sadique ? Il n'y était pour rien s'il l'avait laissé être dominant...

"Tu es déjà si dur, Eren." murmura Rivaille dans un ton qui semblait légèrement moqueur. Il sortit la verge de son amant et esquissa un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son bâton de chair, ne manquant pas de faire rougir Eren d'embarras. "Pourtant, je t'ai à peine touché en haut."

S'il aurait pu, Eren lui aurait répondu quelque chose du genre : "c'est de ta faute, fallait pas titiller mes parties sensibles", mais le bâillon dans sa bouche faisait tout pour l'en empêcher - le traître...

"Hnnn..." De nouveau, son corps se cambra contre celui de son corporal lorsqu'il sentit un nouveau va-et-vient contre sa verge. Inconsciemment, il bougea aussi son bassin pour en redemander plus, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, comme sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses inspirations, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'il y avait encore quelques secondes et ses yeux étaient larmoyants de plaisir - tout ça à cause d'un certain sadique nommé Lance Corporal Rivaille.

Ce dernier songea enfin à libérer ses mains, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Eren put faire quelque chose si ce n'était que subir le plaisir que lui procurait Rivaille. Argh... Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose une fois les mains libres ! C'était vraiment trop cruel, de voir devant lui son corporal sans pouvoir le toucher...

Enfin. Il n'allait _quand même pas _se laisser faire.

Rassemblant le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, Eren retira le bâillon de sa bouche et posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Rivaille avant de la défaire. A son tour, il ouvrit son pantalon et y glissa sa main, constatant avec plaisir que son corporal était aussi excité que lui.

"Je n'étais pas le seul à être dans cet état, corporal..." soupira-t-il en sortant le sexe de son amant. Rivaille grogna quelque chose comme "sale gamin" avant de se rapprocher de lui, posant son front contre le sien.

"J'aurai dû t'attacher les mains avec ma ceinture." Rivaille happa brusquement ses lèvres, étouffant leurs gémissements et soupirs à tous les deux. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau, se caressant l'une contre l'autre, et ils auraient pu continuer à s'embrasser si la mort due à l'asphyxie n'existait pas.

Eren colla leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre et il frissonna immédiatement en sentant la peau douce de la verge de Rivaille contre la sienne. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, profitant pleinement de la sensation de frottement contre son entre-jambe. Aah, bon sang... Combien de temps est-ce qu'il tiendrait ? Parce que la sensation était juste exquise... Tous les désirs qu'il avait essayé de réprimer depuis ce matin lui revenait tellement vite - et ô seigneur, combien de temps est-ce que Rivaille comptait encore lui faire attendre ? Par pitié, allez, qu'il le prenne à même le sol, il le voulait tellement en lui !

Il baissa son regard vers leurs deux verges collées l'une contre l'autre avant de lever les yeux vers Rivaille, dont la main s'était posé sur sa bouche pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Cependant, il tremblait légèrement et ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que les siennes lorsqu'il avait été embarrassé. C'était tellement mignon qu'Eren se demanda si finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui allait violer Rivaille.

"...aah... c'est mauvais... je vais venir..." réussit à murmurer Jaeger, la respiration hachurée. Et, comme s'il n'était pas déjà à court d'oxygène, Levi décida de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, mélangeant leurs salives une nouvelle fois. Il allait vraiment finir par l'étouffer... "Mmmm...ivai...le..." Jaeger serra brusquement la chemise de son corporal et ce dernier lâcha aussitôt ses lèvres - cependant, il n'eût pas le temps de s'écarter complètement de lui lorsqu'Eren éjacula entre leurs deux torses, tâchant sa chemise de liquide blanc. Rivaille grimaça avant de retirer sa chemise à la va-vite, la jetant dans un coin de la pièce - et il l'oublierait sûrement pour les prochaines minutes qui allaient suivre...

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur le torse d'Eren - et il recueillit un peu de sa semence avant de la porter à ses lèvres, goûtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à _'un peu d'Eren'_.

"C'est dégoûtant." lâcha-t-il après avoir léché le liquide sur son doigt. Eren soupira après l'avoir regardé faire.

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'y goûter..."

Rivaille attrapa son pantalon, accompagné de son sous-vêtement, et le retira des jambes d'Eren avant de se positionner entre elles. Un sursaut de surprise s'empara de son amant avant que ce dernier ne calme les battements de son coeur - un peu trop affolés.

"R-Rivaille, qu'est-ce que tu fais...?" questionna-t-il avec crainte, se demandant si finalement, se faire violer par Rivaille était une _bonne _chose.

"Regarde-toi, Eren. Tu es si sale..." Son corporal montra du regard la semence qui s'était étalé sur son torse avant qu'il ne pose ses yeux sur lui.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête...?'_

"Laisse-moi te nettoyer."

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille tandis qu'il fit frissonner de nouveau Eren Jaeger.

"Et en profondeur." ajouta-t-il avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son amant.

* * *

Eren poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, et il rejeta la tête en arrière avant de grimacer.

_'Putain... Il est pas allé mollo sur ce coup-là...' _songea Eren en soupirant. Ses reins étaient complètement en compote - et pire que ça, il n'arrivait même plus à faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Certes, il pouvait se régénérer et tout le blabla, mais il **ressentait encore cette fichue** **douleur.  
**Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Jaeger sursauta lorsqu'il sentit l'eau bouger, suivit d'un corps qui se plaqua contre le sien. Dos à lui, Rivaille se laissa aller contre son amant et ferma les yeux, profitant du silence et de l'eau chaude (ainsi que du beau corps derrière lui, un petit bonus qu'il s'était offert...).**  
**

"Ri-"

Avant même de prononcer une deuxième syllabe, une paire de lèvres se colla contre les siennes, le laissant complètement sans voix.

"Tais-toi deux minutes. Et profite du bain." déclara Rivaille en lui tournant à nouveau le dos. Eren hésita un instant avant de soupirer, sachant que s'il en plaçait une, son corporal n'hésiterait pas à le faire dégager de sa salle de bain.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il avait envie de partir.

Après avoir décidé si oui ou non il allait se faire frapper par son corporal, Eren tenta finalement le tout pour le tout et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant tandis qu'il posait délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Ce fut une caresse contre ses cheveux qui l'autorisa à la poser franchement, et il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin devant l'adorable attention que lui portait Rivaille à ce moment-là.

Si prendre un bain avec Rivaille était aussi agréable, alors peut-être que, plus qu'une habitude, ça allait en devenir une véritable manie.

* * *

**Oui, Eren, aller dans la salle de bain de Rivaille va devenir une véritable manie, surtout si y'a jamais d'eau chaude dans les douches communes, bwahaha /SBAAAF/**

**Voici la fin (la vraie TT^TT) de 'Wanna take a bath' ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop long pour un épilogue XD Mais considérer ça comme un troisième chapitre, on va dire que c'est la même chose x)  
En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire :D La situation d'Eren (et sa torture mentale 8D), Rivaille qui essaie de violer Eren depuis le début (et qui, finalement, arrive à lui sauter dessus juste à la fin de cette histoire, quelle sadique suis-je ? XD), ce petit ménage (en l'honneur de Lance Corporal Rivaille :D)), et surtout, toutes les idées perverses qui ont défilées dans mon esprit et qui se sont retrouvés dans les lemons de 'Wanna take a bath' XD**

**UN GRAND MERCI AUX LECTEURS :D ! Même si 'Wanna take a bath' se termine ici, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur une autre fiction ^^ ! Ou du moins, un OS, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire x) Avec les cours, c'est pas gagné -w- (surtout que pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, je vais me faire opérer des dents de sagesse, ARFHHJDHJKK ;_; ! Vive les hamsters x) !)**

**Ah, petite surprise pour les lecteurs/lectrices, en fait, tout ceux qui ont cliqué sur 'Wanna take a bath' XD : www . youtube watch ? v = NurEkiWsN-k**** (étant donné que ce site censure les adresses, vous avez juste à supprimer les espaces :D) ARGH, sérieusement, regardez cette vidéo : elle est juste géniale XD Je vous jure, sérieusement : vous n'allez pas le regretter x) c'est un cadeau, ça se refuse pas xD**

**RAR :**

C : **Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira autant que les deux précédents chapitres (et dedans, t'as vu, Eren, eh bah il a pris cher quand même XD /SBAAAF/) Bon, je suppose que cet épilogue peut-être considéré comme 'gros', étant donné que le maximum que je m'étais donné, c'était 3000 mots (et regarde où on en est... à 6000 mots x)) En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review ! :)****  
**

Anastasia : **Aaaw, j'adore ce prénom XD Enfin, bref x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Toute happy de savoir que la fiction t'aie plu, j'espère que l'épilogue te plait aussi ^^ Par contre, je crois qu'il y a eu un petit problème pour ton adresse, elle ne s'affiche pas TT^TT Du coup, je te laisse la mienne : sleeping - face hotmail . fr (à mettre sans les espaces ^^) Voilou :D Merci encore d'être passée par là (et j'espère moi aussi qu'on pourra faire connaissance ;))**

**UN GROS BIG HUG A TOUS ET A TOUTES \o/ ! :3**

**See ya' ! C:**


End file.
